


Dumpster Boy

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery AU, Chef Hunk, Fluff, Homeless Keith, M/M, Modern AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Keith is homeless and Hunk catches him in the dumpster outside of his bakery. He offers him fresh food and Keith continues to show up to the bakery, where they start to develop a friendship.





	Dumpster Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Thank you to my friend Pawisa for making really cute art :3 
> 
> I really want to make this into it's own story but I have no idea when I'll have the time, so kudos/encouragement is more than welcome! x

“Uh, hello?”

The stranger immediately looked up at Hunk, frozen in place with wide, purple eyes. Hunk had brought out the final trash bags of the night and was about to throw them into the dumpster when he saw a man bent halfway over the side of it.

“If you’re looking for food, I can- hey, wait!”

Before Hunk could finish his offer, the man had jumped off down out of the dumpster and began running away down the alley. Hunk sighed, taking the remaining steps before throwing the bags in. He was about to turn away when he spotted the end of a blanket peeking out on the other end. Hunk approached the area and was surprised to find almost like a… nest of sorts.

_Is this where he slept?_

Hunk was so shocked at never having noticed this before. He went back inside and into the cooler where he had just placed the day’s items that hadn’t sold. They were still relatively warm so Hunk brought the entire bin out, placing it on a counter in the kitchen. He got a to-go bag from the register in the other room and returned to the kitchen.

There were only eight items leftover in total and Hunk had no idea how long the man’s been without food so he transferred all of them into the bag. Nobody was going hungry if he could help it. The worried chef grabbed a pen and a slip of receipt paper to write a small note.

_Come inside the store tomorrow and ask for Hunk, I’ll give you fresh food and water. Please._

Hunk let out a sigh before folding the note, placing it inside the bag before folding that as well. As he made his way back outside into the alley, he knew that the food could very well just attract stray animals but he needed to try. He opened the door slowly, peeking around to see if the man was approaching the dumpster, but Hunk couldn’t spot any movement in the alleyway.

He left the bag directly in the center of the blanket then took one corner and folded it over the bag so the stray animals wouldn’t find it as easily. Hunk took one last look down the alley before returning inside to close the shop.

 

 

The next day was busy, but Hunk and his staff managed it well. He made sure to inform all of the employees that a man might come in asking for him and they’re to give him food and water before informing Hunk of his arrival. As the day carried on, he remained hopeful. The shop closed rather late in the evening, around ten. Hunk knew there were a few 24/7 businesses around the store, and that meant the unlucky souls working graveyard shifts would want coffee.

With the dinner rush ending close to seven, Hunk decided to finally take his next break. As soon as he was about sit down in his office, Shay called for him.

“Hunk?” She poked her head around the door. “Was the man you mentioned that might be asking for you, uh… well, I’m just assuming from his appearance, do you think he was homeless?”

“I think so, is he here?”

Shay nodded. “Yeah, I had him sit down and I gave him some muffins and a coffee.”

“Okay, great! Thank you, Shay.”

Shay smiled before walking away from the doorway and Hunk felt himself growing nervous. Should he go eat with him? Or would it be better to introduce himself and then leave him be?

Hunk eventually decided on the former and carried his dinner out to the front of the coffee shop. He spotted the familiar stranger in a booth, kitty-corner to the entrance of the kitchen. As Hunk made his way over, the purple-eyed man noticed him but watched quietly as he continued chewing.

“Hi, I’m Hunk. Is it alright if I sit here?”

The stranger nodded and Hunk was glad that he didn’t feel uncomfortable, allowing himself to relax a bit more.

“Thank you…”

“You’re welcome.” Hunk smiled. “I just wanted to, uh, let you know that you don’t need to go dumpster diving for food as long as my store’s in business.”

“It’s _your_ store?” The man seemed confused but Hunk nodded. “Why would you waste money by giving me free food?”

“I don’t see you as a waste of money.”

A blush rose on the man’s cheeks but he didn’t respond. Hunk took a bit of his own food, comfortable with the silence as the man went to eat more of the muffin.

“I’m Keith…”

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith.”

They continued eating without another word from either of them, until Keith finished his muffins and Hunk had asked if he was still hungry.

“Yeah, but I’ll just eat the day old stuff if you have any…” Keith trailed off, rubbing his hands as he stared down at the table.

And that’s how their friendship began. Keith wouldn’t show up every single day but when he did, Hunk made sure to be the one to greet him and sit with him as they both ate their meal. Keith eventually started to open up a bit more and although he didn’t share much about his past, he did confide in Hunk that he’s been on the street for almost a year.

The raven-haired man didn’t say it straight out, but Hunk read between the lines that he had fled an abusive living situation. Hunk’s heart was hurting for him, and not just because of his situation. Keith was attractive, but Hunk told himself he wasn’t going to act on his feelings. He didn’t want the other man to feel he was trying to take advantage of him.

Weeks flew into months and Keith and Hunk had become something close to friends. The weather was also getting worse and Hunk was determined to talk to Keith about something he had rejected in the past.

_“I hope you don’t see me as creepy for offering this but since it’s started to get colder out, I wanted you to know that I have a spare bedroom if you wanted to-”_

_“Hunk, I’ll be fine.” Keith said between bites of food. “I’ve survived winter on the streets before.”_

_“I know but you don’t have to do it again. I want you to be safe.”_

_“I will be.”_

_“Keith…”_

_“Hunk, I appreciate your concern but it’s alright. I’ll be okay.”_

The chef wasn’t going to accept a no for an answer this time. It was going to be in the low 30’s tonight and while it could be colder, it definitely was not warm enough for Hunk to allow Keith to continue sleeping outside.

When Hunk approached their regular table, he noticed the man had gotten a new jacket. Well, new in the sense that Hunk hadn’t seen it before. Sitting down, he decided against commenting on it and cleared his throat to get Keith’s attention.

“I’m going to get straight to the point. I know you told me no last time but I would feel a lot better if you stayed with me, at least through winter.” Hunk took a deep breath. “I don’t want to wait for you to show up and have you never come back, if you understand what I’m getting at…”

Hunk noticed Keith become less tense when Hunk explained the reasoning, looking back down at his food. He seemed to be thinking and Hunk let him, focusing on taking a bite of his own. Hunk didn’t want to overwhelm Keith and possibly scare him by how much he wanted him to be safe. It even scared himself if he was being honest. Hunk liked to consider himself a nice person, but when it came to getting close to others, he struggled.

Except when it involved a beautiful, homeless stranger he met outside by a dumpster.

“I have seven dollars.”

Hunk blinked. “Uh, wha- um… okay?”

Keith blushed, continuing to stare at the table. “That’s all the money I could give you for rent… but I could do chores and stuff, or like, I don’t know…”

Keith was uncomfortable, but Hunk was at least thankful he wasn’t rejecting his offer this time. “Keith, you don’t have to pay me anything. I just want to help you.”

“And I _want_ to pay for rent, I’m not going to live with you for free.”

“Keith-”

“I do my part or I won’t stay with you.”

Keith wasn’t upset, but his interruption was sharp, and he was staring at the food intensely. Hunk reluctantly coincided with Keith and they started discussing how Keith would earn his stay when the chef had an idea.

“What if I helped you find a job somewhere?”

“I mean, that’s the main reason why I’m homeless, isn’t it?” Keith snorted but there was no harshness to it.

“What if I… gave you a job here? We’re getting busier so it’s harder to keep the store as clean, along with the dishes.”

“Are… are you offering me a job?”

Hunk nodded, smiling but it went away a few seconds later. He hadn’t expected Keith to start crying, resting his arms on the table and placing his forehead down. Hunk wasn’t sure how to comfort him, awkwardly reaching out to lay a hand on Keith’s arm, squeezing lightly.

“It would just be part-time, but it should help you out at least a little.”

Keith nodded then turned his head so it was resting on Hunk’s hand. The two stayed like that for a few more minutes and when Keith finally sat back up, his hands immediately rushed to wipe at his face.

“Thank you, Hunk.”

 

 

“It’s not that big but-”

“Shut up, you don’t need to be modest… I’m sorry, was that mean?”

Hunk laughed as he walked out of the spare bedroom and back into the hallway. “No, you’re fine. The bathroom is right here and feel free to use anything that’s in there, as well as the kitchen. Just let me know what you eat so I can keep track when I do groceries… um, I don’t think you need the wifi password do you?”

“Yeah, let me get my Macbook out of my backpack.” Keith snorted. “I’d like to take a shower first... where do you keep the towels?”

“Oh, I’ll show you.”

Hunk led Keith into the spare bathroom as well, showing him where everything he’d need would be located. As Keith started his first shower in what was probably weeks, Hunk decided on a simple frozen pizza for dinner. He really loved cooking but sometimes, it was nice to just eat something that could be cooked in ten minutes.

Hunk sat on his computer and responded to some business emails before hopping onto the social media side of his shop. Lance often helped with taking pictures and thinking of creative captions, so he gave him the passwords and mostly free-reign over how he handled all the social media accounts. Hunk offered to pay Lance for doing it for him but his friend just smiled and refused his offer.

Hunk lost track of time as he sat at his desk, not hearing the bathroom door open thirty minutes later.

“Hunk?”

The chef turned his head and went to respond but the view from the hallway froze his words. Keith was drying his hair rapidly with a towel back and forth but there was a second towel hanging on his hips. Hunk couldn’t stop staring at the muscular build Keith had been hiding underneath his clothes, blushing furiously when he realized Keith had started talking again.

“...clothes are dirty and they kinda smell bad, so, um… I was wondering if you, um… had anything? I could wear? At least until mine get washed?”

Keith’s cheek were pink but Hunk figured it was due to the steam from the shower. The chef didn’t trust himself to reply and nodded as a response, getting up from his desk and into his bedroom.

This was going to be a long winter.


End file.
